


Permission

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Blowjobs, Comfort, Cumswap, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Kinks, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polygamy, Super Light Bondage, Voyeurism, Wife sharing, mentions of a baby, spanking?, threesomeF/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: There's 3 things that The ruler of the Legion, Vulpes Inculta loves:1.The Legion2.His wife Eldridge,who is an elder in the Brotherhood of Steel. Along with his other wife Orailia, who was once Lanius's poor wife and their baby.3.Watching his wives have sex with other men and women.Amd for Eldridge it's a dream come true because there's one man she just has to have:Joshua Graham.





	1. Ignition hot and fresh out the Cavern kitchen...

**Author's Note:**

> Get a bottle of lotion and a pack of batteries! Things are getting hot ;3  
> I just love writing smut, especially threesomes with Vulpes!  
> I never meant to start a Polygamy story but it just happened.....  
> Don't worry I'll have the other chapter up soon ;) until besure to check out some of my other stories.

Eldridge was cleaning her gun when Graham came up behind her, hugging her waist and kissing her neck with bandaged lips.His defined erection brushed the back of her rather plump ass, eliciting a groan from the bandaged man.

At first she froze up, unsure of what to do. Graham sensed her hesitation and slid his hand upward, cupping her perky breast through her maroon colored tank top. His other hand caressed her curves and her little pouch of plumpness on her stomach.

Eldridge pulled away, out of the man's embrace. Graham stood there his arms longing to feel the warmth and softness of the woman's bare, undamaged chubby stomach.

His blazing blue eyes locked with her amber colored ones, neither one of the two saying anything.

The silence grew until graham spoke first, calm and steady,

“I apologize for my actions Elder, I was...uncivilized and over taken with the son of lust. I understand if you pulled away from me because of my deformities-”

Eldridge also know as Elder, scoffed and placed her hands on her well defined hips.

“Graham please, you know it's not your skin that bothers me. Come on now, I've helped you change your bandages more than once. It's just that…well..”

Graham’s gaze soften and filled with curiosity.

“Is it because of your…. _Affiliations_ with the Brotherhood of Steel? If so I assure you that By laying with me, no harm will be done to your reputation or status.”

Elder sighed and shook her head.

“I know that Graham, it's just that...I don't sleep with anyone…”

Graham raised his eyebrows, and tilted his head.

Elder continued talking, blushing as she did so.

“Without my Husband's permission…”

Graham felt his eyes widen, she was married?  
He had not know this, for she had no ring nor necklace or even a branding stamp.

“Who is your husband?”

Elder giggled nervously, blushing.

“Vulpes Inculta.”

Graham was taken back, not only was this beautiful black cherry haired, amber eyed woman an Elder for the afamed Brotherhood of Steel but she was a legionary’s wife?  
Not just any Legionary but the General and new ruler of the Legion, Vulpes Inculta to boot.

He wasn't sure what to say, but he tried to let the words form themselves.

“Does your Husband know of your whereabouts?”

She nodded, smiling as she did so.

“Of course, and honestly he hold no hostility towards you. He in fact wished to meet you. He might have been an adopted son to Caesar but he was not a clone. The two men had different opinions on certain topics. There were few things they disagreed on, one them was keeping you an enemy and the other was allowing the brotherhood of steel to survive.”

Graham narrowed his eyes, suspicious of the woman's words.

“So you mean to say that Inculta does not want me dead?”

“Exactly, in fact he wants to be your Allie.”

“I will consider this...Proposition. Now what did you mean when you said you only fuck when you have your Husband's permission?”

Elder blushed and shifted from foot to the other, an uncomfortable pressure formed in her groin.

“Inculta likes it when I fuck other men, with his permission of course.”

Graham gaped at her, unable to believe what he was hearing.

“So if you were to ask for permission to fuck me, if you so desired to do so, what would he say?”

“Uh umm probably yes, as long as he could watch and help out some. He loves it, really he does.”

Graham rubbed his chin, this was better than he mistaken.

“So tell me would you want to engage in such adulterous behaviors with me?”

Elder covered her face but nodded.

“yes I would but I must get-”

“Your husband's permission. I understand, if you'd like you can send a letter home and then visit him and once you get the answer, you can bring him here and we can…” he paused as he stalked towards the woman.

He leaned down to her ear, his hands running up and down the woman's torso.

“Fulfill our shameful needs and desires.”

His hot breath tickled her ear, and dampened her panties.

“So we shall...so we shall.” She whispered nuzzling his neck, kissing the bandaged skin.

 


	2. Dinner conversations and Cavern cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sex but plenty of kissing and cuddles as well as a humorous dinner conversation....  
> Oh yeah and we learn about Eldridge and Inculta's other wife and their baby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah fluffy and stuff! Next chapter I will include the final twist of lemon...

It was a month before Elder returned to Graham this time with her husband in tow.

The two men took an instant liking to each other, in more than just a platonic way.

They decided to have dinner, the three of them before laying down with each other.

The dinner conversation was quite interesting, to be sure.

“I must say Inculta, you're much younger than I would have expected. Tell me how did you become the second son of Mars?”

Inculta chuckled and took a sip of wine before speaking.

“I spent a lot of time on my knees, per say.”

Elder hurked, causing her Salisbury steak to get caught in her throat.

She coughed and wheezed, Inculta stood up and gave his wife a firm but still gentle smack to the back, dislodging the food from her throat.

Graham after making sure that the woman was okay, chuckled.

“I'm hoping that was in prayer and not...Homosexual engagements.” He seemed to wink at the suggestion.

Inculta hummed and kissed his wife hands.

“I'd like to say that's the case but I'd be lying.”

His wife groaned and blushed, causing Inculta to chuckle, he planted a gravy covered kiss on his wife’s cheek.

“While I was devoted to pleasing and praising Mars, I did make sure to pleasure and please my lord. After all he was the one who made me Master Frumentarius and sparing my life after my Centurion suggested I be crucified for breaking ranks at a battle even though it lead us to victory.”

Graham took a sip of wine and reached out and tilted Inculta's chin.

“So how did you go from Master Frumentarius to Ruler? Again you are so young.”

Inculta kissed the man's uncovered finger tips.

“I essentially killed Lanius for assaulting my wife.” He paused and turned to his wife who leaned forward and kissed her husband's nose and lips.

Graham hummed

“Two questions maybe three:  
1)what do you mean essentially killed him and 2) How did you get permission to battle him?  
And not sure if this a question maybe more of a statement but what was Edwar-I mean Caesar’s opinion on this? Lanius must have meant something to him if he made him Legate.”

Inculta shrugged and took a bite of his food before speaking.

“First I wounded him and then I told Caesar of what he had done to my wife, Caesar gave me permission to punish Lanius for his actions against my wife.”

“And what did he do? If you don't mind me asking.”

Elder shifted in her seat before speaking.

“He raped me and his wife at the same time. I was a Sentinel at the time and although Caesar didn’t care for the brotherhood itself, he respected them and adored me. He had me on a pedestal, which infuriated Lanius. So he rapped me and beat me, nearly to death. I was lucky that I had a pre war Contraceptive in, which prevented me from carrying his child.” Her voice was devoid of emotion but her eyes were cold.

Graham’s eyes softened, he reached out and placed a hand in the woman’s cheek.

“Don't worry my dear for god punishes the souls of those that act immorally for their own selfish pleasure while disregarding the needs or wants of others.”

Elder intertwined their hands.

“I know and I'm sure he'll suffer for it.”

Graham looked to Inculta,

“So how was he punished?”

Inculta sighed and this time took a gulp of wine before talking.

“Me and Caesar stripped him of his title in flagstaff, and there we then stripped him of his clothing and filled him with our fluids like he had my now wives, in front of the entire capital city. In the arena, then he was crucified naked and exposed. I then became Legate and as you know Caesar has passed since then, mars bless his soul, and I am now Emperor of the legion.”

Graham sat back and looked at the two, unsure if he had heard the young emperor correctly.

“You said Wives...do you have more than one wife?”

Elder cleared her throat,

“Yes in fact _**We**_ do have another wife, Lanius’s wife is now our wife. She is younger than me and able to have children and I love her very much. She's one of the few women I love being around and don't mind being around my husband. I'm the one who suggested it, I couldn't leave her to raise Lanius's monster of a child alone. I love the woman and wanted her to be safe.”

Elder said dreamily, Inculta chuckled making his wife blush.

Graham coughed and nearly choked on his food, he had never heard of a women willingly allowing much less suggesting adding a second wife to the marriage.

“This is…-”

“Disgusting, weird or unholy? We know but we are all very much in love and Mars is a forgiving god and we had the blessings of his son.”

Elder said proudly, she then pulled a picture of the three of them out of the back pocket of her tan boot cut jeans.  
  
“See this the three of us before Oralia had our baby. And here..is after, all four of us.”

She pulled a picture out of her PIP-Boys inventory and handed it to graham.

He was amazed and astonished but also delighted.

“I was thinking more along the lines of incredible and nearly biblical. You have a beautiful family, God has blessed you.”

Inculta cleared his throat and took a sip of Graham's wine winking as he did so...

“He has, and we are grateful, I suggested a husband but my wives are concerned that the family is growing too fast. The marriage between the three of us is only a year old.”

inculta said matter of factly

Graham chuckled, this was the best dinner conversation he had in a very long while.

“A husband? So you do participate in pleasuring other men? I thought it was against the legions law or at least it was.”

“I'm now more educated on what roman was truly like, and homosexuality was the Norm. That is the only thing that has truly changed and since then our population hasn't changed and diseases have declined.” Inculta said matter of factly.

“This most interesting to hear but tell  me both of you, do you think we should have fun tonight or wait till we get more...comfortable with each other?”

The two looked at each other, it seemed they shared the same mind, talking through the air as if they had telepathic abilities.

“How about we wait and see what happens? We could share a bed and sleep together, if it happens it happens. And if doesn't happen tonight we try for tomorrow night.”

Elder said casually, shrugging as she did so, as if she were talking about going to the park or what to make for supper.

Graham smiled at this, after all he wasn't a man to given into lustful needs with a stranger and wasn't in all that big of a hurry to do the deed.

He enjoy the two leaders company, in more than just a sexual way. All three of them were religious, intelligent and experienced leaders with interesting opinions. 

“That's good to hear.Now tell me about your other wife, Oralia is it?”

Elder squealed as she cleaned up the dinner dishes. Inculta sighed and smiled.

“I suggest we go lay down before we get this conversation going otherwise we will be stuck here forever.” He teased earning a light bop on the arm from his wife.

“If you wish, follow me if you please.”

Graham lead them to a private section of the cave, where the moonlight came in through small holes and natural skylights in the cave roof.

“This where we will sleep, I am going to go check on my people, make yourselves at home. Then when I return, we shall discuss your family.”

Inculta lit some candle and helped his wife undress.

“Ouch.” Elder hissed in pain as she tried to remove her pants. Inculta finished taking off his armor and hurried over to assist his wife.

Elder had injuried herself on the journey back by irritating a bighorner calf, earning a hard lesson in interacting with the wildlife. 

Inculta had just finished undressing his wife and got her into her favorite pair of panties and sleeping tank top, when Graham walked in.

Graham paused to admire their figures, slightly envious and very lustful of and for them.

Vulpes was tall and lean but still muscular, he body was riddled with scars and his torso was as sculpted as his face.

Elder on the other hand was curvy, from her face down to her small feet. She had the perfect prewar pinup body.

Graham grunted and looked at his own self, covered in bandages.

He heard shuffling and looked up.

He stepped back a little, startled by Vulpes Inculta's sudden appearance in front of him.

“I'm sorry Joshua, I didn't mean to spook you. I was wondering if I may assist you with your underdressing.”

Graham nodded, he allowed Inculta to remove his clothing, talking to the young leader as he was undressed.

“So you like to watch your wife get fucked by other men do you?”

Inculta smiled and nodded.

“I love it, knowing she's such a whore but a devoted loyal whore at that. Truthfully we have only done this 3 other times.”

Graham chuckled and walked towards the bed where Elder was waiting.

“Have you ever fucked any other women beside your wives?”

Inculta shook his head.

“My wives are the only women I desire, and most of the time it's mainly Elder I crave. I do have a favorite no doubt but I love them both.”  
The two men sandwich Elder in between them.

She sighed contently as the two men talked above her.

“So about this other wife? That must get interesting with having two wives.”

Inculta snickered and kissed his wife, make her grin even more.

“Oh it does, believe me it really does. Our home is in Flagstaff and life at home is always busy, especially with a baby and two very energetic wives.”

“Is there ever any jealousy? Surely with two beautiful women in the house there has to be.”

Elder gave graham a peck on his chin, getting his attention.

“The only jealousy there is between me and Orailia is who gets to make dinner and get the last bite of our famous cucumber sorbet. Other than that there's no animosity.” She shrugged and curled into Graham's chest, snuggling close. Graham froze for a small second, unused to being touched much less cuddles with. But quickly he kissed the woman's head and ears.

“But how do you keep the peace between the 2 of you women?”

“Easy, I'm the dominant one and she's a submissive...even outside the bedroom or kitchen or public square or wherever we happen to be pleasuring each other. It's all about balance really.”

Graham kissed the top of the woman’s head again and then pulled Inculta in closer, intertwining the two men's hands.

“Do you two ever-”

“Fuck? Of course. Usually when our son is down for nap or with the priestesses and when I'm not busy with Brotherhood Matters.Sometimes Inculta likes to join, after wards it's a cuddlefest.”

Inculta hummed and kissed Graham's bandaged knuckle.

“That's right you are an elder, tell me about the brotherhood. What is their mission and beliefs? Do you have a idol you worship? I am most eager to know.”

“Gosh that's a loaded gun. Well to start the Brotherhood is a quasi-religious military group that's lead by right now I think High Elder Arthur Maxson, and our mission is to bring salvation to the wasteland and collect, restore as well as preserve history and technology. We are all about technology! We even have a giant airship! And now we've started producing our own PIP-Boys!” She squealed and clapped, she was very excitable and loved talking about her beloved Brotherhood of Steel.

Graham chuckled and pressed his lips against the excited woman's lips silencing her. The kiss was soft and gentle, it was more for exploration purposes rather than pleasure.

After a few seconds he pulled away, the two stared at each other.

Elder rolled over and smiled at Inculta beaming proudly.

They had another silent conversation with each, then elder spoke.

“Don't be shy now! Try it yourself!”  
Inculta blushed and looked away but then he looked back at his wife.

“Taste for yourself!” She lightly smacked his chest.

Inculta sighed and kissed his wife's nose.  
Graham obviously overhearing the conversation chuckled and also leaned Down to kiss the woman.

When the two men lifted their heads up, their lips brushed.

Not one to miss a G _od given_ opportunity, Graham pressed his lips against Inculta's. Moaning as they exchanged saliva.

They pulled away panting, but smiling.

“You do taste wonderful Joshua. My wife does a have a point.”

inculta teased, Elder made a pfft noise before talking.

“I've been married to you.since I was what a star Paladin? I was I think 18 and you were what 28? So we've been married for 4 years now. I know what I'm talking about plus I am the elder of the Arizona Chapter for the Brotherhood! If I can efficiently lead a military branch I can lead a marriage and some romance!”

Graham looked down at the woman.

“The brotherhood has chapters and tribes all the way out here?”

“Yup we're all over the globe, or about to be. We have bunkers in the Capital wasteland, commonwealth, Mojave, Texas. Alaska..” she yawn and started slurring her words.  
  
The men chuckled and gave her both a kiss simultaneously, all three pairs of lips touching.

“We can discuss politics in the morning my dear. For now we sleep. Do either one of you mind if I say prayer?”

“No not at all. Do you mind if we do the same?”

“All blessings and beliefs are welcome. How about you go first?”

“Thank you. My amica you ready?”

So they laid there and said prayer, then it was graham's turn.

“That was beautiful, and thank you for sharing. This my prayer to god…”

He said his bedtime prayer and kissed both of his lovers.

“Good night my most holy and beloved sinners.” He whispered smiling at the two lovers.

“I bid you Vale for the evening Joshua and my sweet Amica.” He kissed them both as well.  
“Ad Victoriam and sweet dreams to both of! Now both of you gorgeous men better come give me me a kiss!”

They snickered and again gave her a kiss simultaneously.

Soon the trip was asleep,tangled up in heaps of  pleasure, more excited than ever for daylight to come….

 


	3. Blessings and previews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night finally arrives and the fun begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda lied, smut is next chapter. Purely because the last line of this chapter was too good to pass up or risk getting passed over...  
> Still plenty of fluff though

The night had come sooner than expected. The two leaders and their amigo and guide spent the day discussing politics and current events and religion and also explored some of the parks natural beauty as most tourist would but the two leaders were much like the city of New Vegas which they had conquered and now controlled. They were family friendly during the day but at night it was adults only.

After dinner the three had gotten ready to lay down with each other much like the night before, but this time it was slightly different. There was a surprise involved…

“Hey Graham, is there somewhere private I could change?” Elder asked quietly, Inculta had been untying his boots when he heard his wife as the curious question.

Graham raised an eyebrow,

“Why yes there is, right outside this room directly next door is another room but empty. Do you mind me asking what this is all about?”

Elder shook her head, her face was stone cold but her brilliant amber eyes were sparkling.

“Alright then, be sure to take a candle with you. I'm not sure if the other room has light or not.”

“Thanks.” She gave graham a kiss on the cheek, she grabbed a candle and jetted out of the room.

Graham turned to Inculta who was pulling off his shirt to say something but got distracted by the much younger man's body, his back was towards him, giving graham a clear view of the Legionary’s round ass.

Inculta could feel Graham staring, so he decided to make things interesting by baiting Graham with showing off his muscles by stretching his arms across his chest, flexing his shoulders.

  
Graham smirked liking what he saw and walked over to the younger man and wrapped his arms around the man's chest pulling him in tight to his body.

Inculta smirked, Graham had taken the bait.

“She sure is taking her time isn't she?” Graham murmured into Inculta's ear after a few minutes of light neck kissing and nipple play.

“Mmmm I agree, she does that though...quite often.” Graham was rubbing Inculta's chest, neck, jaw, and hips with his hand, exploring the Scarred up warrior.

“She is without a doubt a woman.” Graham said lightly.

The two men snickered. Inculta's hands found the back of Graham's head so he pulled the man in for a sideways kiss.

Their lips pushing and rubbing on one another, tasting each other.

Unbeknownst to them, Elder had been watching from the doorway dressed in Lace and sheer Lingerie.

The kiss between the two men heated up as Graham rubbed his groin on the younger man's buttocks, earning a moan.

Suddenly there was a knock on the Cavern wall.

The two looked up startled, their hearts stopped when they saw their beautiful woman.

Standing in nothing but a midnight blue Lace thong, and a matching midnight blue bralett that was covered in a sheer see through white robe was Elder.

Her black cherry hair was brushed and out into a pixie style with she bands styles to the side nearly covering her left eye. She wore minimal makeup, just crimson red lipstick and black eyeshadow.

The midnight blue lingerie stood out against her sunkissed golden skin and turned her amber eyes into gold.

Both men were breathless and helpless to the beautiful nymph.

“ _Hello Boys…_ ” 

She said winking, than a split second later she burst out in a snorting laughter.

The two men managed to break free from the spell enough to look at each other and smile.

“She's quite the enchantress isn't she?” Graham teased nipping Inculta's ear.

“Mmm that she is...in her own way of course.”

Inculta said smiling as his little wife danced her way over to the two men, her breast bouncing and her ass jiggling.

“So who's gonna help me get undressed?” The two men untangled themselves and looked at each other.

“Rock paper, scissors?” Inculta suggested, graham chuckled

“And if we tie?”

“We both do it, you take one string and I take the other. Then we pull it off of her together.”

Graham nodded, and got his fist ready,

“Ready?” Inculta prepared himself and nodded.

“One...two...three!”

 

 

 

 

It was a tie….

Elder squeaked with laughter,

“I've been fought over, stabbed over and now Rock paper scissored over! This is great!”

The two men shook hands and let their lady calm down before taking a string and pulling.

The bow gave away easily, revealing soft supple breast and a toned tanned stomach. Inculta moaned and felt his cock twitch, while graham slid off the robe and looked the woman up and down.

When he spoke his voice was calm and collected but deep and husky.

“God is good.”


	4. Getting mouthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so here's some dirty stuff for you filthy dissolute!  
> Graham get to feel and pleasure his elder with his mouth while Inculta is suckling on her breast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I should add lactation fetish as a tag but there is mentions of it so heads up...

Elder chuckled and grabbed one of each of the men's hands and placed them on her breast.

Graham groaned and squeezed the plump breast.

Inculta just smiled and wasted no time in starting the session.  
He pulled his wife in for a kiss sliding an arm around her curvaceous waist, squeezing her ass.

  
Graham looked over the bed and cleared his throat, motioning his head in its direction.

“Shall we?” Inculta said sweeping his wife up.

She nodded and expected to be carried into the bed but instead she was given to graham while Inculta moved to stand by one side of the bed, then laid down and fluffed the pillows.

Graham kissed the beautiful woman and whispered her name.

He squeezed her to his body, savoring her touch and her perfect unburnt skin.

"God is good, God is great now we must thank for what is his but gives to us. Amen." He whispered, charising the woman is his arms. 

He gently place her next to Inculta while he removed his clothing.

His briefs stayed when he went to crawl on to the bed out of fear and habit.

Gently placing both hands on his face as she pulled him for a kiss, delighting his tongue with hers.

Inculta teased his own cock by rubbing one finger up and down his shaft through the fabric.

Graham was busy kissing the elder while his hands roamed squeezing her breast and nipples.

Graham started working his way down her jaw and neck. Pausing to leave is own blue and purple love bite.

Elder sighed and kissed his forehead, her hands roamed his chest as well.

“Take off my bra, graham. It's time you taste real flesh.”

Graham did as told as sucked in his breath at sight of her beautiful round milky globes.

"God forgive me for the sins I am about to commit, forgive me for weakness and forgive me for my selfish needs. I have served thee faithfully and with absolute devotion. Forgive my lord for I am weak."

He bent his head and latched on to a nipped with his ruined mouth.

"amen" he whispered before he replanted his mouth on her breast .

Inculta took the other, moaning and sucking.

“Mmmm Joshua.” Elder moaned pushing the man's head down farther.

He took the hint and after kissing Inculta he made a trail of kisses down the woman's stomach.

He gasped for air when he felt how damp she was, he started licking her thighs, trying to get as much of her body taste as he could.

He kissed and ducked on the outside of her panties, sampling her filtered juices.

“Hey graham, how long has it been since you've had a woman!” Elder asked breathlessly.

“About 4 or 5years.”

“Oh...that's one hell of a dry streak.”

Graham paused and looked up at her, smiling he said:

" **Revelations 21:6**

**I am Alpha and Omega.**

**The begining and the end.**

**I given unto him that is athirst of the fountian of the waters of life freely"**

 

He then pulled her panties off and marveled at her sweet mound.

“Inculta, come look at how wet she is. She's dripping for us.”

Graham moaned as he slipped a finger inside the wet panties.

Inculta chuckled as he sucked his wife's nipples, gentle pulling away to see her dampness.

“Mmmm she is quite wet, and all for you Joshua. She wants you the most, she's wanted you badly since you two met.”

“ Is that so?” Graham growled kissing the woman fiercely before going in between her legs again.

Elder blushed and nodded, Inculta chuckled and said something about profligate whore before attaching his mouth to his wife's other nipple.

“I like doing this with Orailia as well.” Elder said breathlessly as Graham licked her outside lips and gently explored her forbidden hole.

“Mm tell me about it...in detail.”

Came a muffled voice from below, now graham was licking and tasting her insides, soiling his bandages with her juices.

“I love sucking on her- oh uhhhh- breast when they're heavy with milk.”

Graham slipped a finger inside of her, moaning at how wet she was for him.

“ and why is that my love?” Inculta asked as he kissed his wife's neck.

Elder whimpered and thrusted her hips and a fire began to burn in her belly.

“They're very big, and her milk is sweet. I love sucking them and drinking from her as she moans and holds my head, brushing my hair with her-OH!” Graham's hand found her sweet spot.

He grunted and added another finger, his fingers were rubbed and textured with scars and healed burns which doubled the pleasure.

Elder wiggle and moaned, her breath was coming in as short gasp.

Inculta grabbed his wife’s. Face and kissed her as he stroked himself and held graham's hand.

“Say it my little Amica, tell me who you're coming for. Tell me who's making you soil the sheets, tell me who you want you profligate whore.”

She could barely speak as she gave in her orgasm.

“Josh-Joshua...Graham.”

“Louder whore, I don't think he heard you.”

“Joshua Graham!” She squeaked, squeezing her eyes shut as she came hard, her body burned but she wasn't done yet. She need to be stuffed.

“Is he your husband?”

“No.”

“And who is?”

“Vulpes Inculta…”

“Good girl, very good girl.”

Graham sighed and licked her clean before moving his way up to Inculta and Elder to kiss them both at the same time to share the sweet taste of her body.

“Lick my fingers.” He ordered and they obeyed kissing as they sucked the man's damaged hand and fingers.

“That's enough for now. I must ask you before we start shedding what's left of our clothing, do you want to be blind folded so you don't have to see the atrocity that is my body?” Graham said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

The couple looked at each other confused, but it was Inculta who spoke.

“No why would we? We want to see you Joshua, all of you. Ruined skin and all, we want you, not bandages. Just-”

Graham grabbed the waistband of Inculta's briefs and yanked the man towards him, violently smashing his ruined lips against the emperor’s soft supple ones.

Not one to be left out, Elder crawled so she was between to to men at groin level.

Both men were erect and straining at their clothing.

She smiled and squealed with joy, the men chuckled athe her eagerness.

“So excitable.” Graham whispered as Elder kissed his Cock through his briefs, she fondled him with her hand while she tasted her husband's Vick through his briefs.

“Mmmmm such an eager whore.” Inculta mumbled as his cock felt the outline of his wife's tongue.

She beamed up at the two of them.

“Mmmm sausage fest….”

 

 


	5. The final sinish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've been waiting for,,,the great and amazing finish! ;ots of sweat and sex! guy on guy action, guy on girl and spanking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This my favorite chapter. But i know the sex part is a little over done but it's taken from uh real life uh...sources....

“Mmmmm you like this don’t you beautiful?” Inculta pushed his wife’s head towards Graham's crotch.

She nodded and looked up at graham, 

“You sure you want to do this Graham?” He took a deep breath and nodded, slowly Elder pulled his cock out. 

 

He was prepared for her to scream or gag...but it never came. Instead he got a look of surprise.

 

“So sweet little Whore, how is it?” She smiled and while keeping her eyes locked with Joshua’s she slipped her mouth around his 2 in thick head.

 

Graham gasped and gripped Inculta's shoulders for support.

 

Inculta nudged Graham’s chin up so he could get a look at the man's face while his wife sucked his cock.

 

Graham closed his eyes and started praying, Inculta chuckled and started kissing his lover.

 

Their tongues danced and tangled, their mouths wet with each other's saliva.

 

Graham pulled away grunting as Elder took his rugged 6 ½ in long cock down her throat, making gag.

 

“Almighty in heaven forgive me.” He whispered as Elder gently squeezed his testicules, fondling them.

 

“Forgive me if I finish in your-mouth…” he said gritting his teeth.

 

“Sssh don't worry about her, she likes tasting cum. 

 

Suddenly Graham whispered something in Latin and nearly fell over.

 

He had finally cum, spilling himself in Elders mouth. She moaned and collected his seed in her mouth.

 

Inculta eased the other man down on the bed and out of his briefs.

 

His wife, cheeks still full of semen laid down next to the burned man holding him. 

 

Her husband did the same, the two of them kissed, exchanging seminal fluid and saliva.

 

Inculta leaned down and gave Graham a taste of himself.

 

Graham now was able to talk and breathe properly, he groaned and pulled Elder in so all three of them could have a sample.

 

Finally they broke apart, all panting and rubbing faces.

 

“Thank you.” Joshua whispered to the two, panting.

 

Inculta chuckled giving Graham his smirk, 

 

“Nights not over yet.” 

 

Graham chuckled and fondled one of Elders nipples.

 

Graham noticed that Inculta still had a sizeable bulge in his pants and hadn't been pleasures yet,

So he thought out loud

 

“You know Inculta, you have yet to release yourself into either one of us, it's a shame for you to go in pleasured. You seem quite large too.”

 

Elder snickered and reached down and rubbed her husband's cock through his briefs.

“He's 7 inches long and 2 inches wide. His quite large.”

 

Graham nodded and locked eyes with Inculta while reaching for the other man's cock.

 

“May I?” Graham asked squeezing Inculta's rock hard cock.

 

Inculta nodded and got into a kneeling position in front of graham who eagerly pulled Inculta of his briefs.

 

“Mmm your hands are nearly as glorious as my wife's.” Graham tentatively and experimentally put Inculta's uncut manhood in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the man's head, almost instinctively he moan and started sucking.

 

He bobbed his head and stroked the younger man's shaft. Inculta moaned and gently pushed Joshua's head down farther on his length.

 

The moment was sensual and lively, Elder thought as she fingered herself, teasing her body till she came.

 

Minutes based before Inculta gave a finally thrust into Graham's mouth.

Leaning down and kissing Joshua gave Inculta a taste of himself.

 

He moaned and pushed the other man back on the bed. Their tongues tangled with cum.

 

Inculta grabbed the air where his wife was.

“Eldridge, come I have a present for you.” Obediently she appeared, eager for more.

 

“Taste him, and tell me who he taste like.”

 

Graham smiled as the woman leaned in and kissed him, she moaned and thrusted her hips.

 

“Tell me woman of mine, who are you kissing?”

 

“Joshua Graham.”

 

“And who does he taste like?”

 

“Vulpes Inculta.”

 

“And who is that?”

 

“My husband., Vulpes Inculta he's my husband.”

 

Graham groaned as Elder strayed striking his cock again, making him stiff.

 

Inculta raised his hand and smacked her ass, making yelp.

“You like making me smack your sweet ass while you stroke his cock don't you?” 

Elder moaned as she received another blow

“Yes,”

“Your wet again aren't you?”

She nodded kissing graham then taking his cock into her mouth.

Graham moaned and shivered with pleasure.

Inculta groaned and started stroking his cock.

 

His wife swayed her ass at him, her pussy was right by his face just dripping with desire.

“You nasty whore, you want him don't you?” Inculta hissed as he shaved not one, not two but three fingers into his wifes tiny pussy.

She gasped and laid her head on Graham's bandaged stomach. Graham stroked her head and rolled his nipples with his fingers.

 

“I need him.” She whispered,

“Tell me who you need and where!” Inculta said forcing his mouth on hers

 

“I need Joshua Graham! And inside me!” She whimpered as she started thrusting her hips.

Inculta pulled his fingers out and put th into Graham's mouth.

 

“She's ready for you.”

“She is so beautiful like this though.” He whispered rubbing her ass.

His cock twitched as she stirred.

“Graham, will fuck me?” She said whispering.

He kissed her response, and directed her to switch places with him.

 

She obeyed with her husband at her said holding her left hand and his arm wrapped around her, he had the same viewpoint as her if not better.

 

Graham positioned her knees so she was splayed open. Her pussy glistens with her juices, graham sighed and lined his cock up with her pussy, he made sure he was at a downward angle, so she'd feel everything.

 

Graham intertwined their hands as he pushed into her.

She whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut as he entered her.

 

“Open your eyes.” Inculta whispered as he reached down and started stroking his own cock with the intertwined hand. The other hand was playing with his wife's clit.

 

“Look at him, his coke is inside you my beautiful wife.” 

She leaned forward and moaned, he had her stretched and wet.

Graham gasped as he hit her cervix with his cock.

“Inculta...she's so tight. Oh god has given you the most beautiful women.”

“Tell me my wife how does it feel to have his cock inside you.”

“It so good it hurts, I can feel him in my stomach.” Inculta rolled his head backs and moaned.

Graham strayed thrusting, slowly at first but soon his rhythm picked up.

 

“Inculta he's fucking me! Oh god! I can feel him so good!” 

“Tell me everything baby girl!l

“He's he's of my, he's stretching me and ugh uh uh uh uh. He balls are smacking  my-uh uh uh uh- ass-huhuhu-hole”

 

in Colton, I'm not going to last long. I feel like I'm getting close. May plant my seed inside her womb with my body. She's so tiny, so beautiful!”

“ yes finish inside her. Please I want her to feel you I want you finish-RGH!” Inculta suddenly bucked his hips and felt his body tight,  he patted and squeezed his eyes shut. 

Graham adjusted himself so he got in deeper, he thrusted harder and faster.. Their bodies connect with every thrust.

 

“mars heu! ego oro ad te? Da mihi fortitudinem? Te amo uxor mea, formosa mea uxor O! [Oh Mars! I pray to you! Give me strength! I love you my wife! Oh my beautiful wife!]” 

 

Inculta cried as he spilled himself over his and his wife intertwined hands.

 

“Inculta! I need you! I'm-I'm getting m!Oh!”

Elder’s eyes ripped open as she bolted forward holding onto Graham as he thrusted into her.

She felt her body and burn, she was on the edge of squirting. 

“so close” she whimpered and she pushed, making her self release her juices.

She collapsed into the pillow, gasping for air.

Graham finally opened his eyes and saw she smiling at him.

“Fill me Joshua, let yourself go inside me, please.” She begged.  Inculta kissed her face and neck.

Graham let out a lone solitary whimper as he collapsed, spilling his seed inside her womb.

“Did he finish or is he dead?” Inculta joked kissing the exhausted graham.

 

“ He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters.

He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake.

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou  _ art _ with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.”

 

Graham said before falling into the best sleep of his mortal life.

 


End file.
